


dum spiro, spero

by hematickey



Category: Myth Adventures - Robert Asprin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hematickey/pseuds/hematickey
Summary: - Ну, в отличие от меня, ты хоть не сбежал от трудностей, малыш.
Relationships: Aahz/Skeeve (Myth Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	dum spiro, spero

**Author's Note:**

> ау, в котором Скив мгновенно отверг Цикуту на рефлексах и потому всё прошло слишком быстро. (А ещё у нашего любимого пентюха есть здравый смысл и он понял, что Цикута не отречётся от престола, коего так яро добивалась, и просто блефует, там же, где я - сразу после её слов об этом)

Я посмотрел на Ааза и что-то болезненно сжалось у меня пониже рёбер. Не в животе, именно, как это называла Тананда? В солнечном сплетении. Вы не подумайте, сейчас не происходило ничего фатального: этим утром я, как всегда, проснувшись отправился позавтракать с моими сотрудниками и друзьями. Мне думается, что в связи с последними событиями выражение «как всегда» не совсем уместно и верно, но опустим это. Ключевое то, что это утро не отличалось от других таких же. Мы немного, совсем каплю, потому что вчера Банни с Тандой очень сильно и громко поцапались, напряжённо, но всё же не без разговоров позавтракали и отправились на свои рабочие места. Уж не знаю, почему мы прервали эту практику, но я чувствовал себя сильно свежее, проведя утро в обществе, пусть даже и слегка неловком, моих друзей, а не поднадоевших и, я бы даже сказал, приевшихся, бумажек, заполненных буквами и цифрами. На удивление, бумажек на моём столе оказалось значительно меньше, чем вчерашним вечером. (Вероятно, постаралась Банни, но я предпочёл воспользоваться этой возможностью действительно вернуться в норму) Посему я направился к Глипу, в сад, в надежде посидеть в тишине, ну, конечно, не учитывая голоса моего любимца, и дать себе обдумать, какие из моих действий стоит контролировать усердней, избавляясь от пары-тройки вредных привычек, что сформировались у меня за время, как я стал главой нашей конторы. Я даже не сел на скамейку, — мягко опустился на землю рядом с фонтаном, — подзывая к себе дракона, который совсем недавно играл с одним из моих телохранителей, честно, даже не знаю, с кем, так что тот, подойдя, только положил голову мне на колени, готовый слушать. Я уже говорил о том, что Глип гораздо умнее, чем многие (и, конечно, в частности, Ааз) думают, верно?

— Ох, приятель, ты даже представить не можешь, как мне стыдно перед всеми, хотя пыль давно улеглась, — мда уж, то, что мы устроили с Цикутой, хоть и сняло общее напряжение совместной работой, но не улучшило моего самочувствия: так же, как я знал, что все знают, как я сожалею, я знал, что не могу себя оправдывать грузом ответственности, что они на меня взвалили — я начал вести себя мягко говоря плохо ещё до основания М.И.Ф.а. — Я имею ввиду, я всё ещё жутко молод, неопытен и они все об этом прекрасно знают, но всё равно доверяются мне, как предводителю, — я сглотнул что-то, вроде кома в горле, но он явно был больше обычного. — Понимаешь? Я мог бы обвинить их в этом, но с другой стороны я ведь и правда неплохой лидер, верно? Я не могу ссылаться на то, что они сами ошиблись, полагаясь на меня. — Я высказывал чувства, как некоторое время назад Кальвину, тому джину, что прикупил при погроме лавки дабы отвадить Синдикат от Базара, помните? Но теперь же рыдать (я всё ещё считаю, что для мага моего класса это было жутко унизительно!) или прибегать к другим способам выражения эмоций не хотелось. Мой голос был спокойней, чем иногда в обыденных ситуациях. — Я сам виноват в том, что не справился с ответственностью, которую, пусть и капитуляционно, но принял.

Это заставило меня на некоторое время призадуматься, молча поглаживая Глипа по шее и между ушей. Он молчал, явно давая мне время всё обдумать, прежде чем высказать своё собственное мнение. Ни на кого бы не променял такого преданного слушателя. (Я, конечно, вру, но это так, на случай, если драконы ещё и умеют читать мысли. Я всё ещё недостаточно осведомлен, чтобы быть уверенным, что не могут.) Если быть честным, откровенным или что-то вроде того, то большинство из моих друзей-сотрудников не беспокоили меня так сильно: я не могу сказать, что считаю высказывания или действия в их присутствии в отсутствие меня, в смысле, настоящего меня, а не этого прожжённого бизнесмена-скрупулёзника, в какого я превратился за буквально три четверти года существования корпорации, неправильными и плохими. Больше всего меня волновало… Ааз. Изменения в моём поведении, что-то, что я сказал в его присутствии, заставило моего партнера, моего _друга_ думать и чувствовать, будто он пустой балласт здесь. В месте, которое называл домом. Не думаю, что слышал, чтобы мой бывший наставник называл своё родное измерение домом хотя бы раз. А нашу палатку он действительно звал домом, имея ввиду не только измерение, где он чувствует себя дома (Не хочу сказать, чтобы видел больше пары раз, чтобы этот конкретный изверг чувствовал себя где-нибудь неуютно, но это всё же другое.), но говоря о конкретной палатке, конкретной организации и конкретной группе людей. Я чувствовал, что этот укол саднил очень сильно, оставшись не просто уколом металлической иглы, а скорее занозой, которая влезла глубоко и, так как её никто не удосужился вовремя выудить, то она, помимо того, что осталась, так ещё и вызвала опухание всего, что её окружало, вызывая неприятные ощущения в животе и сдавливая лёгкие, мешая нормально дышать. Ну и что прикажете делать с такими проблемами, при условии имения гораздо более масштабных?

— Ну, в отличие от меня, ты хоть не сбежал от трудностей, малыш, — это был голос демона (демонстратора измерений, но в прочем, здесь я был таким же), что как раз занимал мои мысли. Мой партнёр стоял прямо передо мной, не считая того факта, что я сидел, так что мы оказались скорее не лицом к лицу, как было бы достаточно верно истолковать, а скорее… Лицом к паху. Ну, или тому, что должно, в теории, быть пахом у жителей Извра. Я лишь слегка смутился, спеша подвинуться, что невероятно подняло мою самооценку. Я оказался у чужого паха и не помер от стыда! Это же вау! (Как-то раз я оказался около причинного места отца девчушки, что мне нравилась, в нашей деревне, и мне не особо хочется вспоминать последствия)

Вот тут-то мы и находимся в начале данного рассказа. Я поднял глаза на партнера и, неожиданно, выглядеть он стал совершенно не так, как до этого. Нет, я не хочу сказать, что его внешность изменилась. Учитывая то, что он изверг, её вообще довольно проблематично изменить. Я хочу сказать, что я, что ли… Взглянул на него как-то по-новому. Это больше не был демон, которого этот надоедливый старикашка призвал, чтобы по-понтоваться передо мной, а заодно разыграть и его. (Потому что как мне ни хотелось этого признавать, в глубине души я всё ещё воспринимал Ааза именно таким образом — как неожиданно свалившегося мне на голову странного «ДЕМОНА!!!», который сейчас же либо прикончит меня, либо захапает как раба или ужин, который всё ещё мог представлять опасность, пусть я и доверял ему больше любого другого существа во вселенной.) Я смотрел на него с любовью, восхищением? Нет, позвольте мне объяснить, я и раньше искренне любил этого ворчливого чешуйчатого с возрастом лет за пятьсот, но, как бы выразиться яснее, я ощутил, что-то самое желание обвиться вокруг него и никуда не отпускать, каким меня наградила жизнь после первого возвращения моего тогда ещё наставника с Извра, вновь вернулось, но укрепилось во мне сильнее, впившись, по ощущению, куда-то в загривок, чтобы попрочнее, и никуда не собиралось исчезать. Отвратительная, почему я не был склонен ей доверять, пентюхская интуиция подсказывала мне, что это определённо связано с занозой левее грудины. По описанным выше причинам я игнорировал её.

— Аазмандиус, — я никогда не отличался особым умением говорить, верно? А когда тебя застают врасплох, да ещё и твой довольно вспыльчивый партнёр, который говорит больше, чем невозмутимым тоном, то язык и вовсе едва не отнимается. Не знаю, почему именно, но я почувствовал острую необходимость назвать Ааза его полным именем. Мне хотелось понять, какого это… Прочувствовать, что ли.

— Не делай так, — он скорчил гримасу и тихо, что для него также не свойственно (мой мозг отчаянно бил тревогу, но я старался продолжать их всех игнорировать), опустился рядом со мной на землю. — Не называй меня этим именем. Это звучит как-то средне между «слишком официально» и «я терпеть не могу, когда оно исходит от твоего миленького личика», да и к тому же смахивает на какой-то кривой доминант-сабмессив кинк, — он улыбнулся и откинул голову на прохладный камень фонтана. Когда он расслаблен, он кажется каким-то живым, или что-то вроде? Да, пожалуй, это одно из самых точных определений. Когда Ааз находился в состоянии спокойствия, то чешуйки лежали ровно, но иногда выбивались из рядов чем, когда тот напряжён — все лежали по линеечке с идеальной частотой. Это делало изверга подле меня гораздо более живым, меньше похожим на картинку в церквушках и прочих молитвенных заведениях — демоны на тамошних изображениях всегда, если задуматься, были похожи на извергов и это порождало бесчисленные вопросы, которые не хотелось бы сейчас задавать. Я могу с уверенностью сказать, помимо уверенности, что я в открытую пялился на друга, что сейчас как никогда чувствую его. — Я всё ещё не могу в это поверить. Ты действительно полез в измерение, про которое слышал только ужасающие слухи и в каком ни разу не бывал, в одиночку, только, чтобы не расходиться со мной не поговорив, малыш?

— При наихудшем раскладе — да, — откровенно сознался я, не зная, куда деть руки, которым срочно понадобилось что-то делать. Мой взгляд зацепился за кое-что. — Я, естественно, старался сохранять оптимизм и надеяться, что ты вернёшься, но в первую очередь просто хотел поговорить с тобой лицом к лицу прежде, чем позволю случившемуся лишить себя возможности видеть тебя, поскольку иных причин для отправления на Извр не имелось, — я заинтересованно разглядывал слегка топорщащуюся, но не так, как остальные, чешуйку почти там, где должен быть висок, осознав: она неестественно торчит, значит, что-то стряслось. — И я невероятно соскучился по твоему «малыш», — она торчала и очень манила мои руки, которым нетерпелось себя чем-то занять, а потому они беззаботно потянулись к голове моего партнёра и легонько потянули её вниз, отпустив, когда Ааз дернулся на то действие.

— Что ты делаешь? — я думал, он разозлится, но жёлтые глаза лишь недоумённо смотрели в мою сторону.

— Она торчала и мне надо было чем-то себя занять, а ещё мне было интересно откуда это появилось и… — я, конечно, понимал, что я снова мямлю, но остановить себя был уже не в силах. Когда я пытаюсь стать самим собой, то становлюсь парнишкой из начала пути, а не зрелым юношей, каким, как мне казалось, успел стать, будучи придворным магом Поссилтума. Твою ж! — …и я переживал, вдруг случилось что-то серьёзное, потому что я вроде как ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы твоя чешуя отходила… — «ТРЕВОГА!!!», кричит здравый смысл, и я хотел бы с ним согласиться, но остановиться не получается. — …и я правда очень сильно за тебя переживаю, а если ты не сказал, что что-то случилось, хотя бы мимоходом, то это было что-то и правда очень серьёзное… — Я продолжал надеяться, что это когда-нибудь прекратиться, иначе я провалюсь от стыда! — …и ещё…

— Малыш, притормози, — помните я как-то описывал, что Ааз очень звучно и не особо привлекательно хохочет? Только что я увидел, как он приятно смеётся. Хотя огроменные острые зубы не оставляют приятного впечатления, смех Ааза звучит мягко и обволакивает, лишая неуютного ощущения от мысли, что смеются над тобой. — Тебя так разнесло от чешуйки или что-то ещё случилось? — зелёный склонил голову на бок и схватил меня за руку. Этот жест показался мне жутко интимным по сравнению со всем, что происходило с нами до этого.

— Я, я переживал, что сказал тебе что-то не то, — заикаясь, не выходя из образа мальчишки, ответил я, опуская взгляд в пол, но руку вырывать не стал. Держал её Ааз не крепко, но мне больше хотелось сейчас, что слегка пугало, чтобы изверг ни за что не смел отпускать моего запястья. — Я имею ввиду, я конечно сделал много глупых вещей и опрометчивых поступков, но ты назвал себя пустым балластом и я просто… — я больше не чувствовал себя глупо, я был смущён. Хоть я и говорил правду, я чувствовал, как горят кончики моих ушей. Ужасно. — Ну я думаю это и правда очень сильно задело меня и я не переставал думать об этом. Я переживал за тебя. — Это гомерическая катастрофа, Скив.

— Это причина, по которой я люблю тебя, — всё так же мягко рассмеялся демон и меня будто в фонтан за моей спиной окунули, в ледяную воду. Я отчётливо осознал, что за болезненное чувство испытывал. — Ты метаешься от серьёзного и крутого мага с репутацией до мальчишки забившегося в угол дома наставника, но всё равно больше беспокоишься за других, чем за себя, — это то самое, про которое пишут в книгах и слагают стихи. Какой отвратительный выбор, если подумать. Я начинаю ненавидеть систему привязанностей. По крайней мере свою точно. — Я в порядке, малыш. В полном.

Я пялился на эту чешуйчатую задницу с минуту, пока он, не отпуская мою руку, пялился на меня в ответ. После осознания бороться с желанием кричать об этом на каждом углу, после чего свернуться комочком дома от стыда и корить себя за импульсивность, было дико сложно. В этот момент, как мне показалось, я чуть не совершил ужаснейшую ошибку — поддаться вперёд и, Господи, смущаться при слове поцелуй в своей голове это ненормально, «лорд Скив»! Вы поняли, что я имел ввиду. Вместо меня это сделал Ааз, дёрнув меня на себя и едва примкнув зелёными шершавыми губами к моим, а спустя мгновение отстраняясь, смотря на меня как-то то ли неверяще, то ли непонимающе. Ясно было одно — стоило что-то сказать, но я, не сумев выдавить из себя и звука, кинулся к нему на шею, утыкаясь переносицей в ключицу и пару раз шмыгая. Изверг обнял меня в ответ, запуская зелёную руку мне в загривок.

— Мы такие придурошные, партнёр, — искренне сознался Ааз, прочёсывая когтями мою шевелюру. Я чувствовал себя невероятно счастливым и даже не смел думать, что что-то может пойти не так. Хотя бы не в этот раз, пожалуйста. — Всё было так очевидно для окружающих, но не для нас.

Эти его слова заставили меня задуматься. Это и правда было так заметно для окружающих? Если подумать, то взглянув на нас вживую, люди сразу не спрашивали, как образовался такой странный тандем. Этот вопрос возникал, когда мы общались с кем-то, вообще понимающим природу измерений и знавшим, что я — молодой и туповатый на первый взгляд пентюх, а Ааз — ворчливый изверг, который старше меня на несколько сотен лет, дольше нескольких дней. Хотя, если припомнить, то Тананда задала моему бывшему учителю какой-то выбивший его из равновесия вопрос, отведя в сторону, когда мы только познакомились. Я в тот момент решил, что она захотела узнать у него, как так вышло, что он вообще вытащил кого-то из столь отсталого измерения на Базар, но позже, когда он рассказал ей историю нашего знакомства при мне, выяснилось, что это был другой вопрос. Я не подозревал какой, до этого момента. На Извре я довольно часто ловил взглядом влюблённых, не только женщин и мужчин, но списал на это только звание «извращенцев» для этой расы, поскольку довольно часто натыкался на негатив по отношению к подобным парам как в своём измерении, так и на Базаре, что было мне не совсем понятно, потому что помимо жителей Пента никто не ставил себе цель найти партнёра только чтобы наплодить детей, как я заметил. Так в чем проблема однополых отношений? Сейчас я и правда был удивлён. Да и помимо этого я слышал какие-то такие намёки от Маши, к тому же пару раз замечал, как Корреш намекал Банни на то, что у нас ничего не получиться, но не понимал некоторых вещей и в секунду всё стало так очевидно. Что от меня, что от Ааза частенько уходили девицы, став свидетельницами наших небольших разговоров, по факту просто перебрасывания нескольких слов. Я чувствовал, как стремительно краснеют мои уши, уже который раз за вечер. И куда подевался Великий Скив?

— Это то, о чём тебя спрашивала Танда, когда мы с ней впервые встретились? — я сильнее вжался в зелёную чешую у основания шеи Ааза, отодвигая носом ворот его одежды, стараясь скрыть накрывшее меня с головой смущение.

— Именно, — он мягко огладил мой бок, где лежала его когтистая лапа, после чего до меня вдруг дошло, что я сижу на его сложенных позой лотоса ногах, хотя они даже не напряжены. Меня всё ещё пугает сила извергов, с какой бы теплотой и любовью я не относился к отдельным из них. — Как ловко она расколола нас раньше нас самих, а, малыш?

— Гомерическая катастрофа, — озвучил свои мысли я, скрестив стопы за его спиной и, как бы мне этого не хотелось, всё равно не смог сдержать улыбки. Ощущать тепло близкого тебе и понимать, что он так же счастлив чувствовать твоё. Невероятное, сложно описываемое чувство. Но у меня ещё осталась парочка нерешённых вопросов. — Я видел однополые пары только на Извре, это и есть причина «извращенцев»?

— Одна из, — нахмурился Ааз, после чего его губы расползлись в кривоватой улыбке. — Но при той самой встрече Танда и правда выпалила «Я думала это просто слухи!» и с некоторой периодичностью она продолжала извиняться за это. И знаешь, какова была её реакция, когда мы вернулись с Извра? Эта засранка заявила, что не ошиблась в «тот раз», — улыбнулся мне партнёр и показал пальцами кавычки, когда я поднял на него глаза. — Как её такую бессовестную вообще земля носит.

— Но она же не ошиблась, — изверг насупился и это было и правда забавно, так что я позволил себе едва хихикнуть. — Да и ты должен признать, мы любим её в первую очередь за то, что она бессовестная, да и к тому же привлекательная троллина.

— Но она не должна была дойти до этого настолько быстрее нас! — Как и остальные, но так уж вышло, что они в этом плане оказались понаблюдательнее.

Ааз закатил глаза и снова прошёлся рукой по моим волосам, довольно смущающе хватая мой взгляд и по-бесовски (не имеет ничего общего с расой бесов, использую исходя из пентюхского воспитания, бесы не такие уж и плохие) улыбаясь, чтоб мне провалиться. Глаза хотелось отвести жутко, но я не позволил себе этого сделать, потому что крупный план этих чёртовых жёлтых, даже золотых, глаз, мне приходилось видеть нечасто. И, как правило, когда я облажался. Они, кстати, как и Ааз, отличаются удивительной несоответствующей другим извергам, каких мне приходилось видеть, теплотой и это жутко странно и, вероятно, связано с тем, что смотрят на меня, но… Скив, ты снова заговариваешься. — Как ты можешь оставаться таким же очаровательным, когда я видел тебя и жутко напуганным и саркастичным? А, неважно. — Ааз выглядел так, будто вспомнил что-то важное и озвучил мне довольно странный вопрос. — Ты когда-нибудь баловался призывами без Гаркина над душой?

— Не припоминаю, — начал было я, но вспомнил момент, как нашёл во время уборки старые засаленные страницы, где были странные слова вроде «суккуб» и после мне было жутко стыдно… — Может, один раз и было такое, но при чём тут, — события того унылого дня, медленно переходящего в вечер пронеслись у меня перед глазами и… — ГОСПОДИ! ЭТО БЫЛ ТЫ! — теперь мне ещё больше захотелось провалиться под землю и я поставил себе заметку поискать в книгах с заклинаниями что-то подобное, так, на будущее. И снова спрятал смущенное лицо, вжавшись в чешуйки, которые слегка щекотали.

— Ага, — я слегка приподнял на Ааза взгляд. Тот выглядел до жути довольным, словно мы находились на открытии изврского ресторана с базовой точкой прямо около нашей палатки. — Более того, я тебе скажу, что я жутко горд собой за эту работу. Мне за тебя выплатили премиальные, — мне захотелось его стукнуть, что я и сделал, шандарахнув ладонью по его предплечью, всё ещё красный.

— Извращенец, — буркнул я, получив мягкое прикосновение губ к макушке и вжался в него сильнее.

**Author's Note:**

> dum spiro, spero - от лат. пока живу, надеюсь


End file.
